


Sad Song

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coma, Coma patient POV, M/M, Somnophilia, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a lovely voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two of SPN-Masquerade. All song lyrics by the Beatles

He has a lovely voice.

_Take a sad song and make it better_

His touch is gentle.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

He has soft hands.

_The minute you let her under your skin_

He makes Jared feel less alone.

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

He is all Jared has left.

_Better, better, better._

==

Before:

No lunchboxes, no lullabies.

Closed fists and bruised kisses.

Skinned knees and wet knees.

Gagging and spitting and yelling and then.

Brick against his head, red blood, red fire, red pain, red, red.

Red sirens.

Red sleep.

Relief.

==

Now:

Feeding tube and monitors beeping.

Latex gloves and bed sores.

Bare knees and bare ass.

Flesh against his mouth, white skin, white cream, white hot, white, white.

White light.

White knight.

Jensen.

==

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

Jared feels the weight of him, climbing up onto the bed. Feels the dip of the mattress, the crunch of the plastic liner.

_You have found her, now go and get her_

Jared feels fingers caressing his face, the pads of them soft. They trail over his features, pointed nose and slack mouth and the skin on his eyelids that are thin as the wings of a butterfly.

_Remember to let her into your heart_

Jared feels the thumb run along the seam of his lips, feels it dip inside an inch. Feels it tug down the bottom one, slide over the slope of his teeth, press the nail in between.

_Then you can start to make it better_

Jared feels the weight shift, senses hard muscle on either side of him. The smell shifts, darker now, musky, the air heavy.

_So let it out and let it in_

Jared feels the heaviness upon his bottom lip, recognizes the velvet smooth curve of cock as it begins to press past his teeth, still held open with one determined thumb.

_And don't you know that it's just you?_

Jared feels the thrusting, but it’s controlled, careful. Thoughtful.

_Better, better, better_

Jared hears the singing stop the same time the thrusting does, replaced by a long, low moan and the bitter taste of white, white, white.

The weight lifts, but is followed immediately by a warm towel being moved across his face, cleaning him, restoring him.

A kiss is pressed to his swollen mouth, and Jared longs to chase it.

“You are my favorite, Jared,” says Jensen. “You are so special to me.”

_Stay,_ Jared screams from the prison of his mind.

The monitors beep.

Their song is not as sweet.


End file.
